Herói
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: "O que pode ser mais valioso do que a própria vida ? O que é o amor ? Nunca entendi porque os seres humanos dão tanta importância a essa palavra. Aliás, vale a pena dar tudo por amor ?" - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A: **Esta fic pertence ao desafio "Frases que Inspiram", do grupo "Drinny/Dranny: i El Mejor Amor Proibido !"

A frase que inspira esta fic pertence ao filósofo grego Platão: "Não há ser humano, por mais covarde que seja, que não possa tornar-se herói por amor".

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem, todos são propriedade de J. K. Rowling.

* * *

**N/T:** Esta fic não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Héroe", de Emina Uchiha; a autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

**HERÓI**

O inevitável já estava acontecendo, desde que o Lord das Trevas havia voltado à vida, era óbvio que em algum momento aquele local seria atacado e destruído, eu o soubera desde antes do ressurgimento do Lord, meu pai sempre anunciava o futuro domínio com fascinação e ansiedade, enquanto eu o escutava sem entender tudo o que aquilo significava.

E agora eu enfrento a terrível realidade, aquela que havia sido a minha escola por sete anos estava caindo aos pedaços, os escombros caíam sem controle, o fogo começava a alastrar-se por grande parte do terreno, e em meio a toda essa destruição, centenas de magos alçavam bruscamente as suas varinhas, lançando todos os tipos de feitiços, eram ouvidas Maldições Imperdoáveis serem proferidas, os corpos caíam, muitos deles, de pessoas conhecidas; qual lado estava vencendo, era impossível de definir.

Eu assistia a tudo sob o abraço superprotetor de minha mãe, que se encarregava de me proteger dos raios de muitas cores e das chamas que iam alto; seu corpo tremia, mas ela não afrouxava o abraço, sua varinha permanecia alçada apenas para afastar todo o perigo de seu único e amado filho.

O elegante, orgulhoso e pretensioso Draco Malfoy havia se tornado um filhotinho medroso que não conseguia afastar-se da proteção da sua mãe, era patético, como toda a minha existência. Minha criação esteve cercada por luxo e poder, um Malfoy jamais abaixava o olhar, nenhuma pessoa era melhor do que nós; os erros não faziam parte de nós, o nosso sangue era invejado por todos os outros bruxos, desde a infância haviam me ensinado milhares de códigos, comportamentos dignos de um Malfoy. Mas tudo isso havia ficado para trás.

Meu pai sempre tinha um novo feitiço para me ensinar, tudo sobre magia negra; as Artes das Trevas faziam parte de mim desde que consigo me lembrar, e muito antes de fortalecer o espírito, cada lição de Lucius sempre vinha acompanhada por repreensões, castigos e torturas, cada frase proferida pelos meus lábios me corrompia a alma, aprender Artes das Trevas era simplesmente um inferno; mas eu nunca deixaria de ter o sobrenome Malfoy, e, por esse motivo, tinha sempre de agir como um.

Mas neste momento, o meu sobrenome havia evaporado-se; eu não desejo morrer, quero fugir, preciso correr para longe de toda esta terrível guerra, a sujeira que cobre o meu corpo também está cobrindo o meu interior, e por mais forte que minha mãe me ampare, o medo não se vai; um medo estarrecedor, esse sentimento que sempre esteve presente dentro de mim e que fazia com que eu me sentisse tão patético, não quero ver mais mortes, não quero ouvir mais explosões, apesar de que fechar os meus olhos é inútil.

- Tudo vai ficar bem, Draco, eu sempre vou proteger você - escutei minha mãe recitar enquanto ela alinhava os meus cabelos, mas desgraçadamente os gritos não param - Lucius ! Fique conosco ! Você não precisa lutar ! - ouviu-se a voz desesperada de minha mãe.

- Narcisa, entenda, nós precisamos apoiar o nosso Lord - eu nunca entendi totalmente a obsessão de minha família por esse bruxo, quando me contavam os seus feitos, não me causavam grande admiração, ao conhecê-lo pessoalmente a única sensação que causou em mim foi medo, um medo nauseante que fazia com que o seguíssemos sem pensar, o tipo de medo que eu podia detectar em meu pai neste momento; o medo que nunca abandonaria o meu ser.

- Lucius ! Lucius, volte ! LUCIUS ! - os gritos de minha mãe atingiram com força os meus tímpanos; em um gesto que não entendi, eu levantei o olhar para procurar pela figura de meu pai, mas o que meus olhos viram fora algo pior.

Por que tudo isso estava acontecendo ? O que diabos ela fazia neste lugar ? Meu corpo estava totalmente paralisado, dentro de mim eu sempre soube, mas queria me enganar, queria continuar a pensar que sua mãe havia sido tão superprotetora que obrigara-a a fugir do local, por isso eu mantinha o meu olhar afastado de toda essa guerra, porque eu não queria me deparar com a cena que agora eu não conseguiria tirar dos meus pensamentos, eu não podia suportar ver Ginevra Weasley em meio àquele campo de batalha, com sua varinha erguida e com vários feitiços tentando atingi-la.

* * *

No meu quinto ano nesta escola, apesar de eu ter sido nomeado Monitor, para meu pai não era o suficiente, com toda aquela agitação em casa, ele não deveria levar isso em conta, deveria continuar lambendo as botas de seu grandioso "Lord", e não me obrigando a sobressair-me como uma estrela diante da insuportável diretora, desde que acabou o torneio, está tudo tão esquisito nesta escola, e eu não sei o que pensar, apenas desejo manter-me afastado de minha casa e de todos esses assuntos perigosos nos quais está metida toda a minha família.

Voldemort. Quando Potter fala sobre ele, todos o ignoram, é compreensível que desejem continuar vivendo em um mundo de fantasias sem enfrentarem a verdade, a sombria e alarmante realidade; mas eu não posso ignorar isso, por mais que eu quisesse ignorar tudo, minha mente sabe demais e isso me atemoriza, um Malfoy nunca baixa o olhar, é alguém perfeito; e eu sou apenas um perfeito covarde.

- Você fez a sua ronda ? - eu escutei prontamente a voz de Crabble - Eu tenho uma boa notícia.

- O que você quer agora, serviram muito pudim durante o jantar ? - eu perguntei, irritado.

- Quem dera que fosse isso, mas não, é algo para que você se destaque como chefe da Brigada Inquisitorial - ele disse, enquanto apontava para o meu estúpido distintivo.

- Fale logo de uma vez, que eu não tenho muito tempo.

- Eu acabei de ver um leãozinho caminhando pelos corredores, ou melhor dizendo, uma leoa.

- Um Gryffindor fora de sua casa, isso soa bem, quem é ? - Não que eu estivesse com muita vontade de inspecionar mais lugares, mas meu pai sempre iria exigir por mais prestígio.

- Ginny Weasley.

Meu corpo gelou quando eu escutei o seu nome, de todas as pessoas possíveis, tinha de ser a Weasley.

- Deixe-a comigo, vá comer alguma coisa - Crabble sorriu, satisfeito, e se foi sem responder.

Há muitos anos atrás, minha mãe havia me falado a respeito do amor e da atração, apenas besteiras para uma criança, nessa época, sua lição sobre o amor não era credível para mim, depois de experimentar magias que corroem todos os seus sentimentos, o amor não era algo no qual eu acreditava; mas minha crença sobre a atração havia mudado notoriamente depois de conhecer Ginevra Weasley , vê-la agir como se nada tivesse acontecido depois de quase ter morrido em seu primeiro ano de escola era algo digno de reconhecimento, mas as mudanças pelas quais ela fisicamente passara ao longo de sua estadia na escola eram inegáveis.

Meu olhar não conseguia afastar-se dela durante o Baile de Inverno, e vê-la jogar quadribol era algo incomparável, maldita seja, tenho de parar de pensar nela. Ela é uma Weasley !

- Ora, ora, mas o que nós temos aqui - eu subi o tom de voz, observando como o seu corpo esbelto dava um salto com a surpresa, ela estava encurralada.

- Malfoy - apesar da situação, o meu nome fora dito com frieza, e o seu olhar enfrentava o meu sem vacilar, essa ruiva era admirável.

- Weasley, o que você faz a sós por esses corredores ? Está conspirando contra a diretora ? - eu perguntei, tentando ver sinais de medo em seus olhos, naqueles vibrantes olhos castanhos.

- Vai tirar pontos de mim ? Vá em frente, isso não me importa - ali estava aquela atitude desafiadora.

- O que estão planejando ? Estou certo de que você sabe que tempos Potter em nossas mãos, se eu levá-la até Umbridge, ela fará com que você fale - continuei com meu jogo, aproximei-me dela, tentando intimidá-la, mas meus passos detiveram-se quando vi sua varinha apontada para mim, sabia do que ela era capaz, meu corpo ficou imobilizado por inércia, não era a primeira vez que eu era vítima de feitiços, minha covardia mostrava-se presente.

- Você e toda a sua Brigada idiota podem fazer o que quiserem comigo, não vão conseguir nada de mim - eu não estava totalmente certo quanto a isso, eu estivera presente a quase todos os castigos e torturas que Umbridge havia realizado, a Weasley não sabia o que estava falando.

De repente, eu escutei passos caminhando em nossa direção, o imbecil do Crabble devia ter avisado aos outros, eu vi o corpo da ruiva alarmar-se; eu tinha certeza de que ela sabia o que a esperava.

Eu dei-lhe as costas rapidamente e caminhei, deixando livre um corredor lateral.

- Vá embora.

- O quê ?

- Vá embora ! Siga direto por este corredor, dobre à direita na próxima intersecção, você vai chegar ao seu Salão Comunal sem problemas - eu sabia o que a aguardava se todos aqueles Slytherins a capturassem, não podia permitir isso.

- Por quê ?

- Ande rápido ! - eu gritei, irritado, eu não sabia exatamente como responder a essa pergunta.

A ruiva saiu dali depressa, quando escutei os passos próximos demais, vi seu corpo desaparecer em meio aos corredores, e suspirei aliviado.

- O que aconteceu, Draco ? - perguntou Goyle, olhando atentamente ao redor, assim como todos os outros.

- Não há ninguém aqui, não aconteceu nada, continuem com suas rondas... rápido !

Eu não teria imaginado que essa atitude seria o início de uma estranha amizade.

* * *

Destruição, sangue, maldade, e ela permanecia firme, apoiando seus pais e irmãos, lançando feitiços sem parar, a poeira não era capaz de eclipsar sua grandeza, que era sempre circundada pela resplandecente luz. Seus movimentos eram rápidos, mas elegantes, sua habilidade nos duelos era simplesmente maravilhosa; mas era uma idiota, eu lhe suplicara para que ela se afastasse de Hogwarts, que não subisse no Expresso de Hogwarts, que não lutasse, mas como uma leoa, ela não me fez caso.

Lobisomens, gigantes e Comensais da Morte, qualquer um deles era extremamente perigoso, e ela enfrentava-os sem pensar duas vezes, e embora o cansaço ameaçasse seu corpo, Ginevra o ignorava, e eu não conseguia soltar o meu corpo do da minha mãe, impotente e temeroso.

Maldita covardia.

* * *

- Deixe-me adivinhar, outro presente do seu pai ? - perguntei, ao ver como a ruiva chegava contente, segurando um livro com características particulares, que não tinha nada a ver com os exemplares da biblioteca - Trouxa ?

- Sim, acabei de recebê-lo pelo correio, meu pai me diz que ele é muito interessante - disse Ginevra, minha amiga secreta, a jovem que me surpreende a cada dia com suas atitudes. Foi uma amizade estranha e extremamente secreta, mas que e permite suportar a este quinto ano.

- Deve ser outro daqueles romances melosos que fazem você chorar.

- Está enganado, Draco, é de filosofia, são pensamentos profundos de grandes pensadores trouxas - Ginevra me explicou, mas isso não me interessava, meu pai havia me incutido claramente as idéias dos trouxas, e por mais que minha amiga tentasse me convencer de quão peculiares podiam ser, para mim era difícil desprender-me dessas lições.

- Eu tenho treinamento de quadribol ! Deixo o livro com você, dê uma olhada nele, nos vemos depois - ela não me deu tempo de replicar, Ginevra era um incontrolável redemoinho vermelho com gestos surpreendentes, eu sabia que ela estava participando de algo grande juntamente com Potter e amigos, mas havíamos concordado em não falar sobre assuntos relacionados com os amigos, éramos apenas ela e eu, e tenho de admitir que eu gostava desse modo.

Segurei o livro sem muita emoção, seria diferente caso se tratasse de um livro de Poções, grandes pensadores trouxas, filósofos promovidos a sábios e deuses, que tantos problemas poderiam analisar os trouxas; abri o livro na página marcada por um estranho marcador, imaginando que fosse um presente de Lovegood, li as linhas separadas por parágrafos, e minha atenção acabou não deixando passar uma linha em particular.

"_**Não há ser humano, por mais covarde que seja, que não possa tornar-se herói por amor" - Platão.**_

Amor, ali estava outra vez, os bruxos e os trouxas davam tanto valor a um tipo de força que despertava nas pessoas mil sensações, uma força que provavelmente não existia; a vida é algo valioso que pode acabar em menos de um segundo, não era algo que podia ser colocado em jogo por causa de simples sensações, e ser um herói significava colocar em risco essa coisa tão valiosa... a vida.

Eu nunca tive a melhor das infâncias, sempre estive cercado pelo luxo, mas a dureza com a qual eu era tratado nunca desaparecera, e se a minha família encarregou-se de me ensinar alguma coisa, foi que, não importava o que pensassem sobre você, não importava a quantos pisotear, o importante era estar com vida.

* * *

Isto tem de parar, tudo isto precisa acabar logo, eu já não suporto mais, não agüento mais, tenho medo e raiva de mim mesmo, não faço nada e sou incapaz de me mexer, não consigo me afastar de minha mãe, por mais que eu agarre uma varinha contra o meu peito, estou certo de que não conseguiria apontá-la contra ninguém; mas não suporto vê-la tão disposta a morrer, ela tem de ir embora, afastar-se de todo este perigo. Ginevra, saia da batalha, afaste-se, por favor.

Granger, Lovegood e ela estão tão concentradas atacando os inimigos , mas nota-se como cada vez mais elas estão se cansando, isso não é bom.

Minha tia ? Maldição ! Não pode ser, afaste-se delas, não toque em Ginevra, por favor; se eu pelo menos fosse capaz de verbalizar todos os meus pensamentos, eu sou um covarde patético.

* * *

O final do meu quinto ano foi cercado por erros infelizes, meu pai estava em Azkaban, minha mãe estava lidando com o Ministério, a louca da minha tia não parava com suas aulas macabras, a Oclumência é horrível.

Terrível ? Eu achava que minha vida não podia piorar, como eu estava enganado, agora em meu antebraço esquerdo descansa a Marca Negra, eu havia me tornado um servo, em um cãozinho do ser mais malvado, Lord Voldemort tinha minha vida em suas mãos, com um estalar dos dedos, ele podia acabar com minha vida, eu estava condenado, toda a minha família corria perigo e o único raio de esperança afastava-se cada vez mais de mim, logo eu não conseguiria vê-la, e com que cara eu iria olhar para ela, como eu poderia ser seu amigo e ao mesmo tempo ter tentado assassinar ao diretor, todo o meu ser estava ferido, eu acabara de perder Ginevra.

Era incrível o quão forte tornara-se a sua presença dentro de mim, nós apenas compartilhávamos encontros fugazes, trocávamos pequenas anedotas, e uma ou outra lição; mas cada gesto, cada risada, cada olhar estava estampado em mim, ela sempre havia chamado a minha atenção; era uma mulher única, mas agora era diferente, ela era tão especial, tão valiosa, que eu tinha de afastá-la de mim.

* * *

Por mais que eu tentasse mantê-la afastada, ela era tão persistente , quando eu achava que me encontrava na solidão, para poder concentrar-me em minha missão, ela me encontrava, eu não queria vê-la, era o que eu tentava me convencer a mim mesmo, durante todas as férias eu desejara vê-la, e agora tinha de mantê-la longe.

- O que está acontecendo com você, Draco ? - eu escutei sua voz às minhas costas, como ela havia encontrado este esconderijo ?

- Deixe-me em paz, Weasley - eu a adverti, cansado.

- Voltei a ser Weasley ? Já não sou apenas Ginevra ? - pude notar o tom de decepção em sua voz, e, talvez, de tristeza ?

- Você nunca deixará de ser uma Weasley, como eu nunca vou deixar de ser um Malfoy - eu esclareci, com uma falsa firmeza.

- Para mim, você continua sendo Draco, meu amigo.

- Vamos parar com esta farsa, vá procurar por Thomas, o melhor, por Potter, afinal, você sempre terá homens para lhe consolarem - eu estava passando dos limites, eu sei, mas era para o seu bem.

- Olhe-me nos olhos, ao menos tenha a decência de fazer isso - sua voz estava embargada, eu não podia suportar mais.

- Me deixe em paz ! - eu me virei rapidamente, e seus úmidos olhos castanhos olhavam para mim, eu precisava me manter firme.

- Eu não preciso de Dean, nem mesmo de Harry; você foi o único que eu não consegui tirar de meus pensamentos durante as férias - ela me confessou com um estranho brilho em seu olhar.

- Você precisa se afastar de mim, tudo em mim é um erro - eu tentei explicar, desesperado, por dentro eu estava fraquejando, Ginevra causava muitos efeitos em mim.

- Você diz isso por causa do que aconteceu no Departamento de Mistérios ? Foi tudo obra do seu pai, você não tem nada a ver com isso.

- Por Merlin, Ginevra ! Eu tenho muito a ver, estou metido nisto até o pescoço, sou igual a todos eles.

- Não é verdade ! Você não é igual a eles, não se compare com eles - ela era sempre tão persistente, ela tinha uma confiança em mim que eu não merecia.

- Eu sou ! Sou igual ! Sou um deles ! - gritei, ao mesmo tempo em que desencobria o meu braço esquerdo e mostrava-lhe a terrível tatuagem.

Seus olhos arregalaram-se e as lágrimas brotaram deles sem parar, ela não parava de negar, não queria acreditar no que tinha visto, como me doía vê-la assim.

- Afaste-se de mim, a única coisa que irei fazer será machucá-la muito - eu disse a ela, dando-lhe as costas.

Eu esperava que a ruiva saísse correndo e encontrasse consolo em outra pessoa, nunca imaginei sentir seus braços ao redor de mim e sua cabeça apoiada em minhas costas, enquanto suas lágrimas molhavam a minha camisa.

- Ginevra - eu tentei detê-la, soltar-me de seus braços, mas a sensação era tão aconchegante que eu não conseguia.

- Não me peça para me afastar de você, eu preciso de você - ela estava completamente louca, como podia precisar de um covarde Comensal da Morte.

- Isso é um absurdo, não seja tola - eu não sabia o que dizer, precisava negar, mas não conseguia - Esta marca traz uma conseqüência, você sabe muito bem disso - eu a enfrentei novamente, olhei-a nos olhos, tentando transmitir-lhe o medo que eu sentia.

- Shhh... nunca falamos sobre o que eu fazia com os meus amigos, e nem você com os seus, esse foi o nosso trato, correto ? - ela me lembrou, surpreendendo-me.

- Isso é diferente.

- Você e eu, isso não mudou, para falar a verdade, acho que o sentimento apenas cresceu - eu tentava processas as suas palavras, quando fui surpreendido pelos seus lábios sobre os meus, um contato lento e calmo, mas que deixou tantas sensações impressas em mim, um pequeno acontecimento que mexeu com todo o meu mundo e me fez ver melhor o quanto essa garota era valiosa.

* * *

O grito de minha mãe me fez retornar à realidade, seus braços me apertaram com força, e o corpo de sua irmã jazia no chão, imóvel, Ginevra estava a salvo, sua mãe mostrara ser uma fera; Agora Potter havia se juntado à batalha. Conseguirá acabar com Voldemort ? Quantas outras mortes ainda iremos testemunhar ?

* * *

Eu precisava fugir de Hogwarts, precisava fazê-lo, eu havia feito coisas terríveis mas tivera de fazê-las, eu não podia morrer, não queria morrer, eu tinha medo do que Voldemort pudesse me fazer, eu tinha de obedecê-lo, apenas isso.

- Draco ! - o seu grito me desconcentrou, ao que parecia ela tinha deixado a batalha para me seguir.

- Vá embora ! É perigoso.

- Espere ! Por que você fez isso ?

- Eu sempre lhe adverti, você sabia que eu escondia algo, entenda, eu sou um Comensal da Morte - ela sentia-se traída, por um lado eu passava meu tempo com ela, e por outro, atentava contra o diretor e contra a escola, tudo para continuar vivendo.

- Tudo tem uma solução, você precisa falar, não vá.

- Ginevra, por favor, afaste-se deste mundo, não volte para Hogwarts, não se junte a esta luta, eu lhe suplico; não lute - como sempre, eu tentava assustá-la, talvez convencê-la a guardar sua varinha, esperava que fugisse como eu estava fazendo, eu a abracei com força, aquele poderia ser o único contato que eu teria com ela.

A ruiva afastou-se alguns centímetros de mim, beijou os meus lábios carinhosamente, esboçando um pequeno sorriso.

- Eu te amo, Draco - ela sussurrou, para em seguida soltar-se e sair correndo em direção à Torre de Astronomia, eu corri para o lado oposto, seguindo a voz da minha tia, deixando que as últimas palavras de Ginevra ficassem gravadas em todo o meu ser.

* * *

Minha respiração detivera-se, meus olhos se dilataram, eu tentava não perder de vista o que Ginevra fazia na batalha, mas a figura de meu pai, a apenas alguns metros dela, me paralisou, tantas pessoas lutando e ele estabelecera-a como alvo, enquanto eu via seus lábios moverem-se, tudo passara a acontecer em câmera lenta, mil pensamentos confusos atravessaram a minha mente, que havia feito com que eu me movesse; eu não sabia explicar, nem mesmo senti o esforço que fiz para me soltar-me dos braços de minha mãe, os gritos dela não me detiveram, eu corri para colocar-me entre meu pai e Ginevra.

- _Expelliarmus !_ - foi o que eu consegui lançar, recebendo um impacto por parte da varinha de meu pai.

- DRACO ! - eu escutei a voz da ruiva às minhas costas, surpresa e preocupada.

Meu corpo atingiu com força o chão. Meu ombro ardia, e eu percebia o sangue brotar dele, ao que parecia, meu pai não havia lançado nenhuma Maldição Imperdoável.

- Draco, o que você fez ?! - escutei a alarmada voz de Ginevra, enquanto ela se ajoelhava ao meu lado, tentando parar a hemorragia, como doía - Vai ficar tudo bem, não se preocupe.

- Meu pai ? - eu tinha de continuar atento, Lucius não iria parar.

- Calma, a Ordem cuidou dele, você me protegeu - a ruiva sussurrava, com os olhos inundados de lágrimas, ela já havia perdido parentes e amigos.

- Eu não podia permitir que você morresse, eu não me perdoaria, ao menos uma vez em... minha vida... eu deixei de ser... um covarde - a dor estava me sedando, minha visão estava ficando embaçada e minha voz se desvanecia.

- Não fale mais nada, os medibruxos vão lhe curar, logo tudo vai acabar, nós vamos vencer esta guerra, eu estou certa disso.

- Ginevra... eu te amo - foi a última coisa que eu consegui falar antes de ser tragado pela escuridão.

Depois de conhecê-la, eu entendia o entusiasmo com o qual as pessoas eram tomadas ao falarem de amor, ao lhe darem essa importância, ao ressaltarem que, mais do que um sentimento, é um estilo de vida e uma salvação, um remédio que cura a alma mais machucada e que muda qualquer pessoa.

Inclusive entendi porque esse tal de Platão era tão respeitado no mundo trouxa, suas palavras eram mais do que corretas.

"_**Não há ser humano, por mais covarde que seja, que não possa tornar-se herói por amor".**_

Por Ginevra, eu estava disposto a me tornar vilão ou herói, o que fosse necessário para fazê-la feliz.

* * *

Ginevra sempre tivera razão, a guerra chegara ao fim, e fora vencida pelo melhor dos dois lados, e embora as circunstâncias tenham sido fatais para muitos, certamente os rastros de dor desapareceriam lentamente; minha mãe iria permanecer internada no St. Mungus por um longo tempo, recuperando-se de todo o dano mental que a batalha lhe causara, não estou certo quanto ao destino de meu pai, apesar de duvidar que ele escape do beijo do Dementador; meu braço vai se recuperar graças às poções e minha fortuna já não me importa, o Ministério pode ficar com tudo, eu começarei novamente, os julgamentos foram longos e duros, limpar o meu nome não foi algo fácil, e os olhares de desprezo não vão desaparecer da noite para o dia.

Caminhar pelos corredores do Ministério da Magia era desagradável. Todas essas pessoas, que haviam perdido parentes e amigos, ainda me vêem como vilão, por isto eu sinto um grande alívio ao sair deste lugar. Respiro o ar fresco, satisfeito com os resultados obtidos em minha visita, ao longe eu distingo sua esbelta figura, e que caminha a passos lentos diretamente até mim.

- O que faz uma valente Gryffindor com um patético Slytherin ?

- Não sei de quem você está falando, eu estou esperando pelo homem que amo, aliás, você o viu ? Ele é loiro, valente, e, ah, sim ! Muito lindo.

- Loiro e lindo ? Me soa familiar, mas ... valente ?

- É claro, ele é meu herói - ela mencionou, enquanto segurava a minha mão livre e apertava-a carinhosamente.

- Você deixou o marcador de propósito - eu falei repentinamente, eu nunca tinha lhe mencionado o quanto aquela frase me marcara e em como influenciou em minha crença a respeito do amor - Você queria que eu lesse aquela frase - falei, um pouco surpreso.

- Do que você está falando ? - ela perguntou, com certa cumplicidade.

- Esqueça; sabe de uma coisa, os trouxas não são totalmente tolos.

- Eu sempre soube disso, pronto para irmos, meu herói ?

- Depois disto - puxei sua mão para aproximar o seu corpo do meu, com delicadeza, levantei-lhe o queixo e juntei os nossos lábios em um longo beijo, ela apertou a minha jaqueta pela lapela, puxando-me para junto dela, e eu circundei sua cintura com a minha mão sã, Ginevra era dinâmica pura, seus beijos eram doces, mas ardentes, seus lábios eram carnudos e sua língua, escorregadia - Temo pela minha integridade quando todos ficarem sabendo disso.

- Nosso amor vale a pena, meu herói.

Eu sempre soube que ser um herói significava arriscar a vida, e por isso sempre havia me escondido por medo e por covardia, mas por Ginevra e por sua felicidade, vale a pena correr o risco que for necessário, somente por ela eu me tornaria, sem pensar, um herói.

**FIM **

* * *

**N/A: **Eu escrevi ! Eu a escrevi !

Tive complicações com o tempo e com minha inspiração, nunca havia falhado em nenhum desafio, e não ia permitir que este fosse o primeiro, estou satisfeita e contente com o resultado obtido, espero, do fundo do coração, que tenha sido do agrado de todos.

Lembrem-se que se amam Drinny tanto quanto eu, entrem no grupo do Facebook : "Drinny/ Dranny: i El Mejor Amor Proibido !" Convido-os !

Muito obrigada por terem lido, espero por suas opiniões em uma bem-vinda REVIEW, curta ou longa, será sempre bem recebida, e fico muito agradecida !

Nos vemos depois !

BYEBYE

* * *

**N/T 2: **Mais uma tradução de Harry Potter, e de uma fic que tem um ship do qual eu já devia ter escrito ou traduzido algo há muuuuuuuuuuuuuuito mais tempo. Afinal, além de este ser, até hoje, um dos meus ships favoritos deste fandom, foi por causa de Draco/Ginny que eu comecei a ler as fics de Harry Potter - e aí não parei nunca mais - , e, em seguida, as de outros fandoms .

Gostaram desta fic ? Eu espero que sim.


End file.
